


Helping to Relax

by Su_Do_Nim



Series: Lesbians of the Temple [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Character(s), Anal Fingering, Ass groping, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dark Skin Tone, Erotica, F/F, Female Come, Improvised Sex Toys, Jedi, Jedi Temple, Jedi Temple Library, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Mirialan, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Porn, Science Fiction, Series, Sex, Tholothian, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Work Leading to Sex, breast groping, green skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Do_Nim/pseuds/Su_Do_Nim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barriss is tasked with sweeping the Jedi archives for problems. Gets distracted by her moral priority to help people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping to Relax

Barriss woke slowly; gradually stirring from her sleep. Her eyes opened and she took in her surroundings. She lay, almost completely bare, on a bed curled up against Luminara Unduli; who was still asleep and wearing only a bra. Barriss had on the waist-piece of her underwear, her leggings, and her ankle-length skirt. They both lay atop the sheets of the bed, which were creased and messy from mid-slumber adjustment. Through the chinks in the window's shutter she saw darkness and the glow of city lights. It must have been night here on Coruscant. 

She sat up in bed, careful not to disturb her dreaming master. Barriss was sobering from the haze of sleep and noticed additional elements of her environment as she woke. The room was dim without any light aside from what crept in through the shudders. The only thing that she could hear was the heavily muffled hum of distant traffic, and the rhythmic breaths of Luminara on the bed. She felt the clammy cold of the crotch of her clothes between her legs, as well as a foreign substance upon her face. The source of the damp and sticky feelings were the come that had cooled and dried since leaving her and her master. 

Barriss had a taste in her mouth so she exhaled into her palm and sniffed it to see if she could smell it plainly. It was strong with the aroma of womanhood. 

So all that she had remembered was true, the entire sexual encounter with Luminara. Part of Barriss regretted letting her urges get the better of her. Another part of her was glad to have been privileged with the experience. 

Barriss stepped into the lavatory in Luminara's residence still half-naked. She washed the stickiness from her face. She returned to the bedroom with Luminara still asleep. Barriss was careful not to wake her master as she collected her own share of the clothes scattered about the floor. She put her clothes back on. She was going back to her own room in the dead of night, so it mattered little that her clothes smelled of sweat and come. She would just have to keep a distance from anyone who might still be active at this hour.

Now that she was fully clothed, Barriss was ready to go. Lastly, before she left, she took a moment to admire the beauty of her resting master. Luminara lay peacefully on her bed; breaths slow but frequent. Barriss beheld the gorgeous curves to the older Mirilian's body. Goddess-like. 

Barriss leaned over Luminara and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Luminara stirred but didn't wake. Barriss turned and departed for her own quarters. 

•••

Barriss arrived at her room without incident. She had passed a few Jedi who were active at this time. They had each been occupied with something and some didn't even acknowledge her as she passed. 

Barriss disrobed to cleanse herself. As she bathed, another important decision crossed her mind. She had done something against the Jedi code. While she had already broken it, that didn't mean that she was dead to the order (even if they had found out.) She could swear to herself that this was a one-time violation and promise never to do it again. Or, she could continue this scandalous relationship with her master and keep it a secret. 

Which would Luminara choose? Obviously she had been enthusiastic in the moment, but that wasn't the same as agreeing to maintain and conceal the relationship. 

Barriss mulled over this as she bathed. There was so much uncertainty. Which plan she settled on, only time would reveal.

•••

Shortly after the day of Barriss' "episode" with her master, Luminara was called away on a military operation with the 41st Elite Corps. She and Barriss hadn't gotten the chance to speak privately about what had happened between them. When they had seen each other, before Luminara left, she acted just as she normally did; her usual, compassionate, disciplined self. Barriss was not called away to any off-world task, and so was left to proceed from the experience without her master's guidance.

Barriss spent the following days doing her usual tasks; studying, meditating, exercising, aiding younglings, performing general chores carried out by the inhabitants of the temple, and training under other Jedi with knowledge to pass onto her. While Luminara was her partnered master - the one that she personally and frequently trained under - Barriss still received lessons from other Jedi masters. This was a good way in the order for apprentices to expand their learnings beyond the teachings of only one Jedi. 

In her down time, Barriss relaxed with other apprentices in the commons or remained within her own room, enjoying the privacy. She retreated to her residence whenever she wanted quiet or seclusion. Barriss did masturbate while Luminara was away. She thought of her master whenever she peaked. 

Life for her was rather uneventful for the days following Luminara's departure. That is, until the day that she was given a rare chore in the temple...

•••

Less than a week after Luminara left, Barriss was assigned to a task in the Jedi archives. She was to sweep through a set of databanks to check for viruses or data corruption or any other problem. Normally a task such as this would be left to labor droids to page through, which, they normally did. However, machines could malfunction or miss things that they weren't programmed to look for. Thus, after every few sweeps by droids, the Jedi themselves would manually scan through the data to make certain that nothing had been missed. 

The Jedi archives housed a plethora of information; far too much to be efficiently checked by a few organics. And so, numerous Jedi were assigned to the task. The Jedi were grouped into pairs and assigned a piece of the overall wisdom to be scanned. So pairs of Jedi would spend long hours cooped in a chamber, adjacent to the library, paging through virtual information. 

This time Barriss was one of the members of the order who was selected to contribute to this monotonous chore. Typically, this errand was dreaded by all who were designated to it. This was true for Barriss too, but she did not complain nor show her distaste. She was a humble, obedient, and respectful Jedi, and so, complied willingly.

Barriss made her way to the archives, arriving in the high-ceilinged library. Blue-glowing bookcases lined the room, each brimming with stored knowledge. Several members of the order milled about; preparing or heading to their assigned chamber to conduct their scan. In the middle of the room stood Madame Jocasta Nu; the chief librarian. The elderly woman was instructing Jedi on which chamber they were assigned to, and who they would be partnered with. 

Barriss spoke to Jocasta when she made it to the front of the encircling group. "Good day, Madame Jocasta." 

"To you as well, my dear Barriss." She said cheerfully. "Are you ready to begin your sweep of the databank?" 

"I am, Madame." 

"Good. Have you met with your partner yet?" 

"No, Madame." Barriss replied respectfully. "I do not yet know who I will be working with. I was told that you would be grouping us here."

"Indeed. Your partner is right here." Madame Jocasta turned around and gestured to a Tholothian woman with her back turned. "Master Gallia?" Jocasta said to get her attention.

Adi Gallia turned around from her conversation, giving Jocasta her attention. "Yes, Madame?"

"Barriss shall be your partner for the scanning session." She indicated toward the Mirilian. "You two are assigned to the side room that is the furthest down, on the left."

"Very well, Madame." Adi accepted the partnership.

"If you need anything else, I will be here providing aid. Otherwise, thank you for you helping the library." Jocasta turned to the next Jedi seeking help.

Barriss and Adi moved away from the center of the room to speak. "Hello Barriss, glad to have you as my companion." Adi smiled.

"Likewise, master Gallia." They moved toward their designated chamber; in which they would conduct the sweep of their piece of the data. "If it is not out of place for me to ask, how was your assignment as a liaison?" 

Adi had recently returned from a mission on which she had been expected to broker an alliance between the Republic and a previously-neutral people. The party in question would side with the Galactic Republic instead of the Separatist Alliance, and in return the people would receive supplies provided by the Republic. However, resentment for the Jedi order had interfered with the negotiations and, as a result, they chose to side with the Separatists instead. As a gesture of no ill will, the Republic had peacefully withdrawn its troops and negotiating party from the people's territory.

Word had come through of the CIS's mistreatment of their new allies. Adi had blamed her own inability to persuade the people as the cause of their suffering. "It... didn't go as well as it could've. They chose to side with the Separatists and we have been informed that they are paying for their choice." Adi looked distraught.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Master Gallia."

"I can't help but feel that there was something that we could've done to change their minds." Adi said glumly.

"I'm sure that you did everything that you could've, Master. I have seen that those who harbor malice toward the Jedi are often very difficult to sway." She reassured her superior. 

"We must persevere relentlessly, Barriss. If we abandon every system that initially turns us away, then the Separatists would have a massive advantage. It is our duty as Jedi to protect those who cannot do so for themselves; show them the good that our order does. If we turn our backs on those who do not agree with us, then we are no better than Dooku."

Barriss nodded. "Of course, Master." 

"But I do appreciate your supportive words. Perhaps you should come along next time I'm sent on a diplomatic mission; seeing as you have such a way with them." 

Barriss chuckled in appreciation for the compliment. 

They had arrived at their screening room. The rooms did not share walls with their neighbors. This was to eliminate sounds being carried into other rooms. Adi and Barriss stepped into their chamber. It had a high ceiling with wall-mounted lamps about three metres up. In the middle there was a round table with multiple terminals facing outward; thus allowing for several people to sit and access the data while still facing each other. Desk lamps sprouted out of the table to illume the desk space. There were seats for six.

Adi moved around and sat at the far end of the table. Barriss hung back by the door to close it. She pressed a few other keys to lock the door and project a "Do Not Disturb" sign over the outside to deter those who would intrude. Sweeping the data was a long process that required a lot of focus, and an absence of distractions. Most of the other pairs of Jedi undergoing this task did the same with the doors to their respective rooms.

Barriss situated herself opposite of her Tholothian associate. "Happy hunting." Adi said with a smile. 

"The same to you." Barriss returned the courtesy. With this the two Jedi delved into the database. Initiating the monotonous task that would occupy the next few hours of their day. 

•••

Well over an hour later, Barriss' pretense of enthusiasm had deserted her. She was now somewhat slouched in her seat with her head propped up on one hand. The other was manipulating the control to flick past virtual bundles of information. Her eyes were half-shut.

Out of boredom she stopped flicking the control and looked up to see how master Gallia was doing. The dark-skinned woman did not appear to be in any better condition. Adi couldn't stop shifting in her chair, trying to discover a more comfortable position. She rubbed the back of her neck and shoulders every now-and-then. Her restless hands kept toying with her gauntlets or tapping her fingers. 

It was clear to Barriss that Adi was having difficulty focussing. She was stressed out. Barriss didn't have to think hard to come up with the reason. Master Gallia was still beating herself up about the negotiation that had gone wrong. It was distracting her and breaking her focus. Sweeping the archives was a droning task even without something tugging at your mind. This must have been torture for the older of the two women. 

Maybe Barriss could think of some advice or something to soothe master Gallia. Some words to put her mind at ease. What alleviated stress for Barriss? She thought back to the occasions on which she felt especially relaxed or calm. What connected them? 'Oh,' Barriss blushed inwardly, 'sexual release.' She realized. 

Her most relaxed times were often those immediately after she climaxed. Whenever she masturbated, and especially the day after she had 'relations' with her master. 

_Well_ , she thought to herself, _I can't just fornicate with master Gallia._

 _Why not?_ Asked her illogical, corporeal side.

_Because we're Jedi, because I know it's wrong, because she is my superior, because I have a task to do, because that was a one-time incident with my master, because I have no reason to believe that she wants it.'_

_How do you know unless you try?_

Barriss felt absolutely ridiculous arguing with herself, but she felt even more so when her own question was persuasive to herself. How would she know if Adi didn't want it unless she tried?

Her earlier argument returned to her mind. _I can't simply fornicate with master Gallia._

No. But perhaps she could seduce her.

"Master Gallia," she said aloud, "are you alright? You look as though you are having some difficulty."

"Oh, no Barriss, I'm fine. Please don't allow me to distract you from your work." 

At this, Barriss hesitated, but was not deterred. "Master Gallia, I can tell that you are bothered by something. I believe that it would be best if we were to resolve the matter. If not for you personally, then do so for the benefit of your work."

"I suppose that it would be rather selfish to jeopardize the sweep for personal motivations. Alright Barriss, you've convinced me. Yes I am bothered, bothered by the regret of my mission.

"I thought as much." Replied the Mirilian.

"I can't dispel the feeling that I let down those people. My failure lead to their suffering."

"You did all that you could, Master. Those people made their choice of their own free will. You extended your hand in peace and they turned it away. You cannot assume responsibility for such things." 

"Maybe so," Adi mulled this over. She sighed. "Thank you, Barriss. I believe that I am ready to resume work now." 

"Always delighted to help." They both turned back to their projections and continued their sweep of the data.

•••

Nearly two hours later, Barriss noticed that Adi Gallia seemed to be restless again. Rubbing her own shoulders an neck once more. Barriss noted internally that Adi had not been as relaxed as she had let on. 

"Master, you look anxious once more."

"I don't understand, I took your words to heart, yet I still have trouble focusing."

"Do you feel tense?" Barriss said, thinking of how the Tholothian had been rubbing her neck.

"A bit so, yes. Please Barriss, allow me to resolve my own inconveniences." She tried to downplay her discomfort to calm the Mirialan. 

"I know just what to do." Barriss arose from her seat and rounded the table so that she stood behind Adi. She placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders.

"What are you- ah." Adi was interrupted when Barriss' intentions were demonstrated by the thumbs burrowing into her back, rolling in circles. Barriss massaged Adi's shoulders and back, pushing her fingers into the tense flesh. Barriss pushed almost to the point of pain, forcing the muscles to relax. 

She knew exactly what she was doing. Barriss was a trained healer, and thus, knew how to influence the body and alleviate pain and tension. She now put her skills to work as Adi's masseuse. 

"Oh my, Barriss. You certainly know what you're doing, don't you?" Adi could feel the bliss as the tension was drawn out of her shoulders by the younger woman. 

"Yes I do." She responded plainly. She knew exactly how to truly relax Adi. Anticipation gathered in her as she developed her plans for the master. She could feel it manifesting as a fluid between her legs. 

Barriss took it up a notch, working Adi's shoulders with even more fervour. Her fingers digging into all of the right places, extracting the tension. 

Adi could only sit silently and wallow in the Mirialan's magic touch. "Oooooooooooof." She let out a long groan of relaxation. "I didn't even realize that I was this tense. Thank you, young one." 

"We're only just beginning." Barriss said, her voice hinting that she had a surprise coming. 

"What?" Adi was somewhat confused. They had been in the middle of a chore, they couldn't afford to undertake a whole massage session right now.

Barriss increased her efforts by another level, this time, she reached out to the Force for some assistance. If she was to seduce Master Gallia, then she would need to convince her. The Tholothian would enjoy it, Barriss could tell. She only needed to help Adi realize it. She could use the power of a Jedi mind-trick to persuade Adi. A full-on mind-trick wouldn't work on Master Gallia, she was not of a weak mind; this Barriss knew. She only wanted to use a little force, just enough to make the suggestion seem subconscious. 

She reached out to Adi mentally. Through the Force she communicated thoughts of intercourse. While most Jedi mind-tricks were blatant commands with the aid of the Force, Barriss was more gentle. This was essentially a whisper, but no words left her mouth. 

"Barriss, I... are you..." Adi was distracted by the assault of sensations from her shoulders, her mind, and her own desires. She was starting to breathe more heavily now. 

Barriss could feel Adi's resolve dissolving. She would soon give in to her desires. She just needed on last push...

"Barriss," she muttered, "I don't feel right. I feel..."

Barriss removed one hand from Adi's shoulder and reached down her own skirt. Reaching beneath her most private garments. With two fingers she wiped some slickness from her genitalia. She withdrew her hand from her black skirt and reached her juice-coated fingers in front of Adi. Barriss held the fluid-covered digits beneath Adi's nose. At the same time Adi took a sharp inhale, flooding her nostrils with the potent scent of womanhood. This was the nudge that Adi needed.

"'...feel ready'?" Barriss proposed as a conclusion to Adi's interrupted sentence.

Adi didn't respond. She only breathed in the strong scent wafting from Barriss' hand. 

Barriss moved the hand that was still on Adi's shoulder lower; gliding her palm over Adi's collarbone, and onto the mound hidden by robes. She moved this hand around, now massaging Adi's breast. 

The Mirialan lowered her head so that her lips were below Adi's ear. At first, she only grazed her lips against the dark skin. Adi still did nothing to protest, so Barriss went further. She planted a solid kiss on Adi's upper neck. She trailed them from here down to where the collar of Adi's garments obstructed her progress. With one hand caressing the Tholothian's chest, and the other suspending vaginal fluid in front of her, Barriss could not adjust the collar. 

Adi reached over to her shoulder moved the fabric off of the top of the joint; allowing for Barriss to proceed. 

Barriss noted Adi's unprompted action. A gentle smile spread across her face. 'She clearly wants this.' Barriss thought. She trailed kisses until there was no shoulder left to peck. 

Adi pulled her clothes further off of her arm, now exposing the region above the elbow. She adjusted her arm so that Barriss could easier reach it. Now Adi's gauntlet was in the way. The seated woman reached over and undid the bindings. The piece of armour fell clear and Adi pulled off the last of her sleeve, leaving her arm entirely bare. Although, the strap of a tank-top undershirt could now be seen. 

While Barriss worked her way along the limb, Adi was getting worked up. All of this intimate attention, and delightfully-slow pacing was exciting her. Her breathing grew huskier, her heart-rate increased. Goosebumps rippled along her skin now and then, and under her clothes, her groin was growing damp. 

With Barriss behind her, Adi only enjoyed the sensation and inhaled the aroma coming off of the green fingers in front of her nose. A drop of Barriss' honey began to sag from the digits. In the heat of the moment, Adi opened her mouth and caught the drop atop her tongue. She withdrew and tasted the sap. A strand of dribble binding the fingers and lips. _Ooo_ , that was a taste that she wanted more of. 

Barriss felt Adi's tongue. "Care for more?" She offered and curled her fingers into Adi's mouth. Adi's soft lips captured the feminine fluid in her mouth. Her tongue, tasted Barriss' fingers; licking the slickness from the younger woman's digits. 

Barriss enjoyed the velvet touch contact of Adi's lips and tongue. She looked forward to feeling that softness in other places...

Barriss finished kissing Adi's arm at the same time that the last of Barriss' nectar was licked from her hand. Barriss now switched sides; the hand that had been caressing Adi's breast now began removing the other shoulder of her robe, and the hand that had been in Adi's mouth now reached down to massage the respective breast. The robes had fallen off of this side of Adi's chest, leaving only the undershirt to cover it. An erect nipple was doing its best to been seen beneath the dark fabric. With her saliva-moistened fingers, Barris took hold of the nipple through the shirt. She wetness bled through and reached the fleshy peak. Barriss took hold with two fingers and began twisting gently, as though operating a sensitive dial. 

Adi inhaled sharply. A near-inaudible groan left her slightly-parted lips. Barriss again smiled at her partner's reaction before returning to planting kisses along her arm. 

This went on for some time. Barriss juggling the tasks of removing the sleeve, pecking the arm, and contorting the nipple; Adi breathing and moaning. All the while anticipation built up in both of them. Adi was now moist to the point that a dark spot surrounded her loins.

Now tired of merely kissing, Barriss began to run her tongue over the Tholothian's skin. Barriss took a moment to adjust her partner so that the back of the chair wasn't in the way, but she was still behind Adi. Barriss lowered herself to the bottom hem of Adi's undershirt. Grabbing hold, Barriss slowly began to lift the undershirt. As she raised it, she planted her tongue at the base of Adi's spine, and ran her tongue directly upward. Adi shuddered while Barriss dragged her tastebuds along her spine. 

Barriss finally removed her tongue once she'd reached the top of Adi's neck. The saliva trail that Barriss left behind was cooled by the air, giving Adi additional chills. The Mirialan pulled the shirt over Adi's head and discarded it. When the shirt was pulled over her head it snagged Adi's bosom with it, so when the garment was cleared, her breasts dropped back into place. They were perky, much to Barriss' liking. In regard to size they were fairly average; not especially large nor small. 

Barriss now circled to the front of Adi, taking in the view of the dark orbs. Before the moment could drag on, Barriss removed some of her own clothing. She did away with her cloak, outer shirt, and skirt; leaving her in a bra and skin-tight leggings. Barriss moved forward and sat on Adi's lap, straddling the Jedi master. 

"Enjoying this so far?" She asked as she looked into Adi's eyes.

"Greatly." Adi Gallia responded simply.

"Then I'm doing my job well." She leaned in and interlocked Adi's lips with her own. Adi placed her hands on Barriss' hips and pulled the younger woman closer. Barriss, in turn, cupped Adi's breasts and began kneading them. This elicited moan into her mouth. 

Their tongues tangled and writhed. They both got very acquainted with each others' mouthes. They tasted one another, drinking in the other's flavour.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. A string of saliva kept their mouthes connected. They stared into each others' eyes. Adi was the first to break away from this eye contact when she rolled her head back with a lasting moan. "Ohhhhh," she stifled the groan by biting her lip. She looked down to her chest, which Barriss was still working. "Barriss," Adi panted, "do you think that we could move this along." She had to bite her lip again at the end of her sentence; the anticipation was becoming overwhelming. 

Barriss stood up from Adi's lap. She noticed something between Adi's legs on the chair. Looking closer, she saw that the crotch of Adi's clothes was soaked, and there was actually a pool forming of Tholothian nectar. Barriss reached down and rubbed the damp spot with a couple of fingers. Adi jumped at the touch. Barriss withdrew her fingers and wiped the puddle. As she lifted her hand, strands of the thick fluid stretched between her hand and the pooled juice. 

Barriss smiled lustfully before reaching in to remove Adi's bottom garments. Adi lifted her backside from the chair and helped Barriss work the clothing down her legs, and off of her ankles.

Adi Gallia now sat before Barriss wearing nothing but boots and panties; thick, clear fluid coating her crotch, thighs, and the chair; a look of longing and desperation to climax on her face. 

Barriss spent a moment appreciating the sight. This stalling doubled as a tactic for making Adi even more eager. The voluptuous, dark-skinned, beautiful, and aroused woman before her made for a splendid image. Adi's body was both toned, and curvaceous. 

Barriss slowly strode around the Jedi master so that she was behind her once more. She leaned forward to reach the edges of Adi's panties and pull them down. While doing this, her head was right beside Adi's. She gently blew on the Tholothian ear, then ran her tongue along the back of it. 

Adi closed her eyes. The pacing was killing her. "Barriss, if you don't hurry this along, I'm going to- ah!" Adi gasped as when Barriss' hand darted to her genitals. 

"Oh, please don't become too rash, master Gallia. We're just getting to the good part." There was feigned desperation in her voice. She now reached down with her other other hand massaged each side of Adi's folds; her fingers moving in circular motions. 

When she was done with this, Barriss transitioned to opening and closing Adi's orifice. She pulled her labia apart, held them so for a second, then closed again, and repeated. 

Adi breathed heavily. She was sweating and leaking. While this current sensation felt good, she had grown impatient with anything shy of outright pleasure. Seeing as Barriss wanted to take her time, Adi decided to hasten things along. She took a hold of one of Barriss' wrists and forced her hand against her cunt. 

Barriss was surprised by the ferocity of the movement, but got the message. She worked her fingers into and out of Adi's genitalia, starting shallow. As time passed she went deeper into the Jedi master. Feminine lubricant kept the action near frictionless. Barriss decided that she had reached a sufficient depth and stopped burrowing before she bottomed out. 

Barriss kept the pumping pace of her hand consistent, but threw in movements to keep Adi interested. She occasionally twisted her hand or curled her fingers or reached for Adi's "weak spot." Barriss evoked sounds of squelching, moaning, and grunting from Adi. 

Barriss pondered how else she could add to the experience. An idea struck her. She stopped fingering Adi for a moment, drawing a complaint from the master. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" She groaned breathily.

"Just a moment, Master." Barriss took the lightsabre from her belt. Her honey-greased hand slathering the hilt in Adi's juices. She opened the device and removed the sabre crystal from it's chamber, disarming the blade. Looking back up at Adi who had watched breathlessly. Barriss approached her once more. 

Leaning over, Barriss reached between Adi's legs, sabre hilt in hand. The Mirialan gently touched Adi's outer lips with the base of the metal rod. The lower temperature of the hilt pulled a groan from the older woman. 

Barriss ran the tip up and down Adi's slit, further teasing the master. More of Adi's feminine lubricant seeped from between her legs. 

Barriss decided to keep things moving before Adi grew too impatient again. So, the apprentice, began to pass the rod between Adi's folds. 

She was patient and allowed Adi to adjust to the hilt's diameter, but pressed further into the Tholothian. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Mmmmmmmmhaaaaaannnnnn. Barrissssssssss mmmmmmmmm." Adi moaned quietly as the younger woman persisted. Barriss held the pacing steady, sliding the hilt in and out of Adi. Back and forth it went, gliding with ease due to the excess of natural lubricant which was flowing plentifully from Adi's slit. 

"Haah, haah, haah, haah," Adi panted. She reveled in the pleasure that Barriss invoked upon her. Sweat was dribbling down her skin.

Barriss' pumping pace was consistent, but Adi's thrusting accelerated; shoving her pelvis forward with greater and greater haste. 

Barriss looked at Adi's face amidst the action. The dark-skinned woman's eyes were half-shut and her tongue was hanging out. Her mouth was wide open as she panted huskily. 

"Barriss, I ff... I feel..." The master moaned. The feeling grew in her. The sensation of immanent ecstasy. She stopped thrusting against the hilt that Barriss held as her body seized up. Her head rolled back, her mouth agape, her back arching, eyes clenched, toes curling in boots, and fingers digging into the seat of her chair. 

Adi Gallia climaxed in near-silence. The only noise she made was a gasping "ah!" as she came; her body too tense to produce any real sound.

Adi was stock-still but Barriss continued to piston the sabre hilt in and out of her genitals. The apprentice watched as Adi's fluids gushed from her centre with even more fervour than before. There was now so much in the pool between Adi's legs that it spilled over the edge of the seat. It trickled lazily down the chair.

As Adi's orgasm ebbed, her body relaxed and she collapsed back into her seat. She gasped noisily, sucking down breath now that should could again. Her body was limp with the exhaustion that follows an intense climax. 

While Adi recovered, Barriss withdrew her sabre hilt from the Tholothian's folds. The metal grip was dripping with Adi's nectar. Barriss set to cleaning it with her mouth; drawing the juice off of the hilt, appreciating the taste, then swallowing. 

By the time that only Barriss' saliva coated the grip, Adi had regained enough vigor to open her eyes and sit up. She raised a hand to her forehead and took a deep breath. "Barriss," she half-groaned, "that was... how did you..." 

"Feeling less tense now, Master Gallia?" She inquired in her usual, serene tone.

"By the Force, Barriss, yes. That was superb."

Barriss chuckled. "I'm happy to see you enjoyed it, master."

"Have you done this before? What has your master been teaching you?"

"Many things," again Barriss giggled. She stepped up to Adi and straddled her lap again. With her hands on Adi's neck, she brought her in for a kiss. Their lips interlocked and their tongues intertwined. There was still some of Adi's flavour on Barriss' tongue, but the older woman didn't mind. If anything, the thought of tasting her own fluids excited her. 

The two spent the next few minutes trading saliva, breaking apart to pant into each others' faces before resuming tongue-wrestling. 

"You have a lovely tongue, if you don't mind my saying," Barriss gasped, vocalizing her enjoyment. 

"Would you mind if I were to demonstrate more of its abilities?" Adi spoke in a low, sly tone. 

"Mmph," Barriss shuddered, "before I start begging." 

Adi reached her hands under the Mirilian's thighs and lifted her off of her lap. Barris wrapped her arms around Adi's neck as the woman set her down on the edge of the table. 

She ran her hands down the outside of Barriss' thighs, then brought them back up. Adi hooked her fingers on the waistband of the apprentice. 

Barriss laid on her back and rested her heels on Adi's shoulders to grant her easier access. Barriss bit her lip and smiled. Adi returned the smile and pulled on Barriss' garments. She lowered the skirt, leggings, and panties all together. 

Barriss' sex had been trapped under her clothing up to this point. All of her juicy anticipation had gathered in the crotch of her clothes. When Adi pulled back the leg-wear, the smell hit her like a charging Reek. Just as before, Barriss' scent affected Adi like a powerful aphrodisiac. 

Overcoming the smell, Adi noted the heavy trail of liquid arousal tying the panties to Barriss' sex. Barriss had gotten so wet that the dark material shimmered.

Adi kneeled before Barriss and pulled the Mirialan's leg-wear free. Barriss now sat on the edge of the table, naked aside from her bra and cowl. She hooked her legs over Adi's shoulders. 

The master leaned in. The scent was overpowering from this close. She had to taste it. She reached out her tongue and gently ran it up Barriss' slit. 

This only teased Barriss. With her legs already over Adi's shoulders, Barriss wrapped them around the Tholothian's neck and dragged her inward. This action shoved Adi's face between her legs.

The master nearly toppled over. With her nose and mouth buried in Barriss' folds, she could only look up in surprise at the lustful apprentice. Barriss returned the look with a bite of her lip. "Might as well get started." She said cheekily.

With a two-can-play-at-that-game mindset, Adi swiftly reached for Barriss' backside, took a cheek in each hand, and dragged her closer; shoving her own muzzle even deeper into the younger woman's genitals. 

Now it was Barriss' turn to be surprised as she gasped then giggled at the master's bravado.

Adi Gallia set to work eating-out Barriss Offee. She moved her lips and tongue around, even wiggling her head so that her nose might add to the friction. She sucked and slurped, nibbled and tasted. With Barriss' excessive moisture, every action of hers created sloppy-wet sounds. Watery squelching noises emanated from the contact between Adi's mouth and Barriss' cunt. 

With her hands still on the green woman's rear, Adi massaged and kneaded Barriss' ass. She rolled and groped the plump heaps of muscle. She stroked the cheeks, then applied firm grip, then stroked again.

All of this attention and stimuli had Barriss even more worked up than before. Her eyes were shut as she vocalized approval of Adi's work with long moans of enjoyment. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Hmmmmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmmm." 

She ground her crotch against the master's muzzle, further spreading her ever-flowing juices over dark-skinned woman's face.

Adi reached a finger between Barriss' cheeks and teased her anus. "Ah! Hahhhhhhhgh." The Mirialan shuddered. Her hands now caressed Adi's head, feeling-up her tendrils. 

While one hand played with Barriss' baskside, Adi brought the other hand to toy with the apprentice's clit. 

Barriss jolted at the first contact with the nerve cluster. Adi had her panting and writhing. "Haahh, haahh, haahh, haahh,"

This went on for some time. Adi wiggling her tongue inside Barriss, kissing her labia, fingering her anus, and twisting her clit. Barriss, meanwhile, stroking Adi's head, panting, moaning, wriggling, pumping against the older woman's mouth, and approaching her finish...

"Haaaaaaangh... I'm about to... about to... gaaaaaah."

"Mmmmm," Adi moaned into Barriss at the thought. She thrust her tongue especially deep, and twisted the clit especially far. 

Barriss convulsed. Her legs tightened around Adi's neck, pushing her face hard against her green cunt. "MMMYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Barriss cried out as the ecstasy crashed over her. Her fluids poured out over Adi's face, further soaking the master. It flowed across her cheeks, over her chin, into her mouth, and down her throat. She swallowed at least two mouthfuls of Barriss' erotic nectar. 

Her body continued to flinch for a while. The bliss withdrew from her nerves. She fell backward, eased-down with some help from Adi. She lay there, just breathing.

Adi lay down next to Barriss on the table. Every part of her face, below the eyes, was coated with a thick layer of Mirialan sap. She wiped it off of her face with her hands and drank it up.

After a couple of moments of silence, she spoke up. "I must say, as unorthodox as it might be, you have a very fun way of alleviating stress."

Barriss laughed and rolled onto her side to face the older woman. "Thank you for sharing the fun, Master Gallia." 

They shuffled closer to each other and interlocked mouths once more.

•••

Despite their lengthy "relaxation" session, Barriss and Adi still had enough time to clean up, clothe themselves, and even return to screening the data files before the allotted screening period concluded. They did not have the chance to check every file that they had been assigned, but lucky of them, there was nothing to be found anyway. 

They left the library and went about the rest of their duties in a regular fashion. Regular except for the virtual message that Barriss later found in her private account:

Dear Barriss,

Thank you for your assistance in the library today. You are growing to become a brilliant young woman.  
I hope to work with you again soon. ;)

Sincerely,

Adi Gallia

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome. 
> 
> I'm considering including Asajj Ventress in a later chapter,  
> thoughts?


End file.
